


And I Really Mean It

by earthquaker



Series: Things I've Never Said Before [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Cumshot, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquaker/pseuds/earthquaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked back at the bed and had to squeeze the base of his cock when he saw how Brendon was spread out on the bed for him. Brendon’s head was turned to the side and he was looking at Ryan with dark eyes, his mouth open and panting desperately. His hands were fisted in the pillow under his head and his hair was plastered to the sides of his head with sweat. He looked amazing, Ryan thought. Amazing and his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Really Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> So some people wanted a sequel and it took me longer than I thought it would, but here it is :D

When Brendon woke up, he was naked and the first light of early morning was creeping through the window. Ryan was pressed all along his side, one arm thrown possessively across his chest and one leg tucked between Brendon’s. Ryan mumbled in his sleep and pressed his lips against the side of Brendon’s head. But then suddenly he stiffened and rolled away from Brendon, withdrawing his limbs from where they were tangled with Brendon’s.

“Morning,” Ryan said, rigidly.

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Brendon quietly replied. He was glad that Ryan hadn’t gotten up and left him after the events of the previous afternoon, but then his actions now brought new waves of doubt into Brendon’s mind. “I need to get dressed.”

Brendon threw the blanket of off himself and quickly got up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and yanking his pyjama pants on, before he sped to his bedroom.

“Brendon!” He heard Ryan call for where he had left him in the front room. But no, Brendon didn’t want to hear Ryan’s excuses, his attempts to convince Brendon to act like it had never happened. He knew how it had felt for him, as if something new and exciting was finally beginning. But how had it been for Ryan? Brendon collapsed despairingly on his bed. Before they had kissed, Ryan had told him that he’d never been more sure. But had he just been saying that? Was this Ryan’s new way of getting to Brendon, by telling him things that he thought he wanted to hear, just so he could have his way?

Brendon sat up when he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door. “Bren? Can you come out? I think we need to talk.” Ryan’s voice was careful and quiet.

 _No,_ Brendon thought. _No, I don’t want you to tell me it can’t happen again, that you were high and it was a mistake. I don’t want to hear it._

“Just leave me alone Ryan. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it.” He hoped that Ryan could hear the hurt in his voice and felt guilty for it.

“No, I know what you think I’m going to say, and it’s not that. Let me in, please. I need to know if- that you-- I want to know-,” Ryan trailed off. He sounded sincere, but Brendon was still apprehensive.

 

Brendon stood up and crossed the room to open the door. When he opened, Ryan was there, leaning against the door frame. He’d put his pyjama pants back on too and his hair was in a state of disarray. Brendon supposed his didn’t look much better. “Before you say anything Ry, I just want to tell you that if you want me to pretend like yesterday never happened, then I will. But I’m not gonna-.”

Ryan angrily cut him off. “No! Why would I want you to pretend like it didn’t happen? I mean, unless that’s what you wanted. If you want us to do that, then we can.” His anger seemed to quickly turn to sadness.

“Why would I want us to pretend it didn’t happen? You were high; you didn’t mean it… did you?” Brendon let his uncertainty colour his tone as he looked enquiringly at Ryan.

“Of course I meant it. I wasn’t that high. And I wouldn’t just say things like that. Not to you.” Ryan stepped forward into Brendon’s bedroom. He reached out and took Brendon’s hand from where it hung at his side, linking their fingers together. “I told you that I’d never been more sure of anything. And I really did mean it. I know you have your doubts, but please.” He took another step forward and lifted his other hand to cup Brendon’s jaw. “I’m not sure you realise how important you are to me.” And with that, he stepped forward and kissed Brendon.

The kiss wasn’t like any they had previously shared. It was softer and Ryan didn’t seem to be trying to put any intent behind it this time around. Brendon lifted his free hand up and slid it around Ryan’s waist, pulling him closer. Brendon sighed as their bodies pressed together and he opened his mouth, first licking his own lips and then Ryan’s. Ryan moaned and pressed harder into Brendon, backing him up into his room, to press him against the wall. Ryan’s hands pressed into Brendon’s hips and Brendon lifted his arms to cross over behind Ryan’s neck.

Brendon withdrew from the kiss, gasping for breath. “I just- I was scared that you’d changed your mind and the way you were earlier, on the sofa. You seemed tense and I thought that maybe-.”

“Hey, no. Listen, do you want to hear the real reason why I was tense just now?” Ryan leaned back in and kissed Brendon again, their lips sliding smoothly together. He then moved his lips and kissed along Brendon’s jaw to his ear, where he whispered to Brendon; “It was because it was all I could do not to push you down and fuck you right there on the sofa.”

Brendon gasped and then smiled. “Back to the dirty talk then?” He laughed and then moaned as Ryan’s fingers ran over the skin of his lower back. Their bodies were still pressed tightly together and Brendon could feel Ryan’s cock hardening against his.

Ryan smirked against Brendon’s cheek. “Absolutely. Think about it, you’d have been all sleepy and loose and would’ve barely had to stretch you and -,”

Brendon quickly pressed their mouths together before he could continue. He laughed into the kiss, “Less talk, more action.”

Ryan laughed too and slid his hands down into Brendon’s pants to cup his ass. “What? You want me to shut up?”

“No, I want you to fuck me. You can talk all you like, just as long as you stop teasing me and get on with it,” Brendon huffed. He smoothed his hands down Ryan’s back and pushed his pyjamas down until they crumpled on the floor around Ryan’s feet.

Ryan sighed. “There you go, baby. Bet you couldn’t wait to get my cock back out again.” He pushed Brendon’s pants down too, then pulled him away from the wall and pushed him down towards the bed.  Brendon landed sideways across the bed on his back. He spread his legs and Ryan came and stood between them. Brendon gulped as he noticed the way Ryan was looking down at him, his eyes dark and filled with lust. They were both silent for a minute, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

“Hey, so, how about that rimming you promised me?” Brendon laughed.

“Yeah… turn over for me then, put your head up on the pillows.” Ryan knelt on the bed behind Brendon after he’d rolled over and laid his head at the top of the bed, his arms folded underneath. Ryan took a deep breath as he gazed at Brendon spread out in front of him. “Open your legs for me, come on,” Ryan breathed. He helped Brendon slide his knees up under his body until his ass was on display for Ryan.

 

Brendon moaned as Ryan pressed his hands into Brendon’s supple ass. “Look at you, you’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please Ryan. I am, I really am. Please,” Brendon panted.

“It’s ok, I told you before, I’ll give you what you want.” Ryan leaned in and kissed the base of Brendon’s spine, where the split of his ass began. He then slid his thumbs down to Brendon’s hole and spread his cheeks apart. “Oh wow. You look like porn Bren, your hole all ready for me. Such a slut,” Ryan whispered into his skin. He slid his tongue down the line of Brendon’s ass to his hole.

Brendon gasped as Ryan began to lick broad strokes over his hole. He bit down on the pillow in his arms as Ryan poked his tongue inside. He gasped as Ryan followed the line of his ass down to his balls, sliding his tongue across them, before going back to his hole where he swirled his tongue around it. “Oh my god, Ryan—,” Brendon whimpered. He was shaking apart under Ryan’s mouth; he had never felt this before.

Ryan groaned and bit down lightly on the fleshy part of Brendon’s ass. “Bren… You feel so good. Gonna finger you now. Get you all ready for my cock.” He then moved back to Brendon’s hole, covering the outside in spit before sliding a finger in alongside his tongue. Ryan slid his finger slowly in and out, rubbing against Brendon’s rim. “You’re so tight. Maybe you’re not such a slut then. Only a slut for me, yeah?” Ryan pulled his finger out and went over to Brendon’s bedside table where he opened the draw and pulled out a tube of lube.

“Yes, yes, Ry. Only for you, your slut. Fuck me, come on, please,” Brendon babbled. Ryan knelt back on the bed behind and put his hands back on Brendon’s hips, rearranging him until he was lying on his stomach with his knees bent and his legs spread. Ryan popped the cap on the lube and spread it over his fingers.

Brendon’s whole body shuddered as two of Ryan’s fingers slid quickly into him. He pushed them in and out, twisting them until he found Brendon’s prostate. Brendon yelped as Ryan brushed gently over it.

“Yeah, I’m going to make you feel so good. I bet you can’t wait for my cock. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. Do you want a third? You’re gonna have to ask me for it.” Ryan teased three of his fingertips against the edge of Brendon’s entrance, rubbing lightly.

“Please Ryan; want you to stretch me for your cock. I need it, please,” Brendon panted out, into the pillow.

“Hmm, more, come on, show me you deserve it.” Ryan slid the tip of one finger in gently and rubbed at the inside of Brendon’s rim.

Brendon moaned, long and low, muffled by the pillow. He pushed his ass back and up, desperate to get Ryan back inside him. “Please,” he whined. “Come on Ry, I need it, I want it so badly.”

Ryan poured more lube onto his fingers and slid all three in at once. “There you go, baby. Are you gonna ask me for my cock too? Be a good boy for me.”

“Yes, Ryan. I’ll be good for you. Want your cock in me. Please fuck me.” Brendon thrust his ass back onto Ryan’s fingers. He felt so full and stretched, but it still didn’t feel like enough. He wanted Ryan’s cock; it was all he could think about. The thought of how it would feel to have Ryan inside of him was making him desperate.

 

Ryan slowly slid his fingers out and scrambled over the bed to grab a condom out the draw. He quickly wiped his slippery fingers off on a tissue, before tearing open the condom packet and sliding the condom over his straining dick. He looked back at the bed and had to squeeze the base of his cock when he saw how Brendon was spread out on the bed for him. Brendon’s head was turned to the side and he was looking at Ryan with dark eyes, his mouth open and panting desperately. His hands were fisted in the pillow under his head and his hair was plastered to the sides of his head with sweat. He looked amazing, Ryan thought. Amazing and _his_.

“Please Ryan--,” Brendon whined. Ryan sighed and knelt on the bed behind Brendon. He didn’t say anything as he leaned forward and put his hands on top of Brendon’s, loosening his fingers from the pillow and threading his own through them. He settled between Brendon’s legs and pressed his front to Brendon’s back. His cock pressed up against Brendon’s stretched hole.

“Gonna fuck you like this. I can just press right in and we’re so close,” Ryan whispered into the soft skin of Brendon’s neck. “Ask me again, baby?”

Brendon whimpered and pushed back as best as he could. All he could think of was ‘please’ and ‘Ryan’ and ‘need.’ He panted these words out, over and over; until Ryan slid his hand back to guide his cock into Brendon’s waiting entrance.

Ryan pushed in and groaned as he felt the warm, tight muscles engulf his cock. “Oh god, Bren, you feel so good, so tight. You’re so perfect.” Ryan moved his hips in slow circles, pressing deeper and deeper into Brendon. He could feel all of Brendon’s skin pressed against his.

Brendon was still pressed into the bed sheets, but he felt completely surrounded by Ryan. He didn’t even need to think anymore. It was like he was drifting along beneath Ryan; floating on his touch and his words. He whimpered into the pillow as Ryan’s hands slid down his forearms and then down his torso, rubbing his nipples on the way past. Ryan finally settled his hands on Brendon’s hips, nails digging into the soft flesh.

Ryan bit at Brendon’s neck and whispered, “You feel so good like this, slut. But I wanna get you on your knees for me.” He knelt up, still buried inside Brendon and then used the grip he had on Brendon’s hips to haul him up onto his knees. Brendon whined softly as Ryan manhandled him into position before he began to thrust his hips harder; pounding into Brendon. He slid one hand over his ass and then up too his back, pressing Brendon’s body further into the bed. “Oh god, Brendon. Fuck---,” Ryan moaned. He could feel himself getting close, “Come on, up. Want to get your cock so I can make you come for me.”

 

Ryan wrapped one arm underneath Brendon’s body and pulled him so he was sitting in Ryan’s lap, their bodies pressed together again. Ryan helped him stretch out his legs so they were spread straight, with Ryan’s knees in between. Brendon cried out as Ryan’s hand wrapped around his cock, thumbing at the slit and rubbing across the length. Ryan’s other hand squeezed Brendon’s hip, pushing him up and down in time with Ryan’s quick thrusts. Brendon pushed his hips up and down to meet Ryan’s thrusts, moaning every time his cock brushed over his prostate. He reached back and grabbed hold of Ryan’s thigh, pressing down hard and using the leverage to fuck himself harder on Ryan’s cock.

“Hmm, come on, I want you to come for me. Like this, going at it like a whore. You're my slut and you should do what I tell you. So come. Now,” Ryan panted out into Brendon’s ear. Brendon gave one final long, broken cry before he came all over Ryan’s hand. “Good boy,” Ryan breathed out.

Gently, he lifted Brendon up and slipped his still hard cock out. He turned him around and laid him on his back on the bed, head on the pillow with his legs still open. “Aren’t you gonna come inside me, Ry?” Brendon’s voice was soft and he was looking at Ryan through half open eyes.

 

Ryan pulled Brendon’s legs back in together and then knelt over him, straddling his thighs. “No,” he said, settling down and pulling off the condom. “No, I’m gonna come all over you. You’re mine and I can do whatever I want to you. I’m going to come all over you and then rub it, so you’ll know for the rest of the day that you’re mine.” Ryan began to jerk off, the tip of his cock nudging at Brendon’s stomach.

“Or until I shower.” Brendon smiled.

“No.” Ryan leaned forward and put his free hand on the side of Brendon’s neck, still jerking himself off with his other hand. “I don’t want you to do that.”

“Ok,” Brendon whispered. Ryan leaned forward and kissed Brendon again, licking at his lips and then deeper into his mouth.

Ryan jerked himself off faster and faster and then, right before he was about to come, he sat up and let the cum squirt all over Brendon. Lines of cum hit his stomach and chest, pearly white against the pink of his nipples “Oh god, look at you. Such a slut, covered in my cum like that,” Ryan panted as he pressed a hand to the centre of Brendon’s chest. He spread his fingers and then used both hands to smear the cum all over his skin. “See, you’re mine, all marked up like this. I’m gonna leave hickeys all over your neck so that everyone knows you belong to me.”

Brendon whimpered and lifted his arms up to pull Ryan down to lay next to him. Ryan went easily and settled down next to Brendon. He kept rubbing the cum in with one hand, but used the other to pull the duvet up over both of them. The cum was drying and Brendon’s skin was all sticky, but Ryan pulled him in to lie against him. Brendon rested one hand on Ryan’s chest, stroking gently at his nipple, whilst he twisted his other hand into the hair at the nape of Ryan’s neck.

Ryan stroked his hands down across Brendon’s sides, settling one on his waist and the other on his ass. Ryan slid his fingers between Brendon’s cheeks and Brendon hissed as Ryan stroked a fingertip over his asshole. “We both need to get tested so that next time I don’t need to use a condom. Then I can come inside you. I can mark you on the inside too. Then maybe lick it out. You’d like that, yeah?” Ryan’s lips brushed against the shell of Brendon’s ear as he talked.

“Please. You know you’re mine too? I mean, I want you to be,” Brendon whispered, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest.

“Yeah, I know. I am. And I would tell the fucking world if I could. But I’m ok with the fact that I can’t, just as long as you know it.”

Brendon looked up and smiled at Ryan. Ryan smiled back and kissed him once, gently. Brendon knew he wasn’t tired, but he was perfectly content to lie here with Ryan all day if he could.

“So, shower later?” he asked.

“Nope, I told you. No showers,” Ryan laughed.


End file.
